Une fleur sur un rocher
by Ch0chette
Summary: Quelque mots et les barrières qu'il avait mis tellement de temps à construire pour s'éloigner d'elle, se retrouve pulvérisés en quelque secondes. Seulement quelque mots


_Amis du jour, bonjour_

_Je sais vous attendait la suite de " Quand les illusions s'envolent " et je vous assure que j'y travaille, surtout que c'est maintenant que c'est intéréssant . J'en ai écrit la moitié et vous verrez que ça vaut le coup d'attendre loool_

_En attendant voici une OS que j'ai ecrit au début du mois de juillet mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la poster ni la possibilité de le faire. l'idée m'est venu quand j'ai passé quelque jours chez ma tante et que l'un de ses parfums m'as beaucoup plus par sa forme, je ne connais pas son nom, je crois que c'est un KEnzo mais je ne'en suis pas sure. _

_En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez et je vais de se pas essayer de repondre à toutes vos reviews._

_Bonne Lecture_

_Bisous Bisous_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Il était raide dingue d'elle, c'était incontestable. Il le savait, elle le savait mais ils se taisaient.

Elle était amoureuse de lui, c'était indéniable. Il le savait, elle le savait mais il se taisaient.

Mais ils continuaient à vivre , pas complètement, car leurs plus beaux moments se touvaient dans leur songes. Ils avaient décidé, d'un pacte tacite, de ne jamais abordé le sujet, pour ne pas souffrir encore plus.

Mais les regards de plus en plus insistant de sa bien aimée lui faisait perdre la tête, il sentait qu'il finirait par craqué.

C'était comme ça alors la vie : Elle pouvait vous offrir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau mais il fallait toujours contourné des obstacles, sauté des murs et avoir des nerfs d'acier. Et ceux de Derek commençait à s'user, vraiment. Le destin c'était bien joué de lui, son bonheur se trouvait là, tout près, derrière cette fine cloison, et pourtant il semblait si loin, comme si de l'atteindre se serait enfin touché les étoiles. Son coeur était plein d'amour, et il voulait lui offrir, cette abondance de sentiments qui se cachait à l'intérieur, parce qu'au final ça faisait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien, et il était près a en témoigner. Le pire sa devait sans doute être de cacher ça à tout le monde, et non uniquement à elle. Il ne pouvait se confier à personne, ni même à son meilleur ami, qui ne comprendrait surement pas, les raisons qui le pousse à aimer son ex.

Ce matin là, c'est la même pensée qu'il le traversa encore, comme d'habitude, celle que la nuit avait été beaucoup trop courte, toujours à cause d'elle. Il ne s'endormait seulement lorsqu'il était sur qu'elle dormait également, et lorsqu'il un bruit ou un mouvement se faisait sentir, il ouvrait immédiatement les yeux, comme s'il voulait constement savoir se qu'elle faisait, si elle allait bien.

Au moment de mettre de déodorant, il remarqua qu'il y avait un parfum de plus : le sien. D'habitude elle le rangeai constament dans sa chambre pour que ni sa soeur, ni sa mère ne l'utilise, afin qu'il ne soit que sa propre odeur. Légèrement timide, comme s'il allait touché une partie intime, il pris le fin flacon blanc et appuya pour laisser s'échapper le parfum.

Il ferma les yeux et passa au travers des minucules goutellettes. C'était léger, doux et sucré. Comme elle. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il reboucha le flacon, pour l'observer de plus près.

Ce qu'il avait pris, au départ, pour de vulgaire trait rouge, formant une fleur, était en fait des mots, des mots qui prenait tout leur sens pour la partie de son cerveau endormi, celle insconsciente, mais qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite, malgré qu'ils le boulversèrent dès la première lecture sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer.

La tige de la fleur était fromé de cette phrase : _" On ne me plante pas, on ne me choisit pas, je pousse. N'importe où, fleur fragile, fleur éparpillé, on me cueille et j'enchante, on me_ laisse et _je m'épanoui "_ Puis venait se qui constituait les pétales : _" Je murmure, à la tête, au corps, qu'il fait si beau, dedans, dehors. Je tiens, debout, penchée, couché. "_ et puis enfin le coeur de la fleur, sans doute le plus important pour lui, sans qu'il ne le sache encore. _" Posez-moi sur un coeur et je le ferai battre "._

Il resta de longues minutes, enfermé dans la salle de bains, cherchant une explication à son trouble. trouble qui se poursuivit jusqu'au déjeuner et de prolongea jusqu'au diner. Il était tellement pensif qu'il ne parla pas et remarqua encore moins les regards anxieu et insistants, de celle qui le mettait dans cet état là.

Ce n'est qu'une fois allongé dans son lit, une douce mélodie de rock résonnant doucement à ses oreilles, son visage rayonnant derrière ses paupières closes, que le déclic se produisit. Il ouvrit en grand les yeux et sourit bien grand, tandis qu'il cherchait un bout de papier et un stylo. C'était pourtant tellement evident, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt. Il savait quoi faire maintenant, tout était parfairtement clair dans sa tête à présent et il était certain que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

C'est le coeur dansant la samba et léger comme une plume qu'il rédigea sa missive.

xxx

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre le sens des paroles que le Vicomte De Valmont adressait à la Présidente De Tourvel(1) mais tout son esprit était focalisé sur l'étrange comportement qu'avait eu son demi-frère tout au long de la journée.

Et ça la frustait car d'habitude, un seul regard lui permettait de savoir se qui le préoccupait, l'énervait, ou le comblait de joie; elle savait en fixant ses prunelles dans les siennes s'il s'agissait d'amour, d'amitié, de cours, de sports ou de filles. Mais là elle ne savait pas, car il avait lui-même l'air complètement perdu au milieu de ses pensées.

Et ça lui faisait mal au coeur de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, parce que chaque parcelle de son corps et de son esprit lui était dévoué. Elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne, il était une partie d'elle même alors elle ressentait son désarroi sans pouvoir y remédier.

Elle délaissa son livre sur le bureau et s'affalla sur son lit. Elle tira son manteau à elle et plongea sa main dans sa poche intérieur. Elle avait un trou se qui laissait passer tout les objets qu'elle y mettait, dans la doublure, tout au fond de son manteau. D'ordinaire, cela l'aurait profondément irrité et elle se serait empressé d'y remédier mais a présent ça l'arrangeais bien.

Après avoir tatonné quelque instants, elle finit par sortir des profondeurs du manteau une photo, petite, de celles qui sortent des photomatons, elle affichait le magnifique visage de son demi-frère. Elle sourit tristement comme elle avait coutume de le faire en caressant de son index la photo.

Il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui, avec tout les garçons à ses pieds, il a fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de celui avec lequel se serait toujours impossible.

Et pourtant elle l'avait détesté ce garçon super poupulaire, capitaine de hockey et coureurs de jupons, elle détestais son comportement avec tout le monde au lycée.

Mais elle vivait avec lui, alors elle l'avait vu comme il était vraiment : Il jouait avec Lizzie au footballer alors qu'il avait, parfois, rendez-vous avec une fille, il acceptait, certe avec réticense, de se faire déguiser en poupée géante par Marti juste pour ne pas qu'elle pleure. Som comportement avec Edwin n'était pas des meilleurs mais Edwin semblait voir en lui un héros.

Alors elle avait petit à petit commencé à tomber amoureuse, à voir son comportement d'une autre manière au lycée. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit pourtant mais c'était ainsi, on ne controlait pas son coeur, il était indépendant de notre volonté

Soudain elle vit un papier passé sous sa porte pas plus grand qu'une carte postale, elle le ramassa sans faire attention a ce qu'il contenait, puis elle ouvrit la porte et eu juste le temps de voir la porte de la chambre de son demi-frère se refermer. Elle referma doucement la porte, et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Le bout de papier était plié en deux, dessus étaiot marqué " Lis le de près, et ensuite de loin. Une véritable révélation et un soulagement, que je ne peux pas taire " Elle déplia le papier et le lu, une fois, deux fois et finalement une troisième fois avant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

_" On ne te plante pas, on ne te choisit pas, tu pousses. N'importe où, fleur fragile, fleur éparpillé, on te cueille et tu enchante, on te laisse et tu t'épanoui. Tu murmure, à ma tête, mon corps, qu'il fait si beau, dedans, dehors. Tu tiens, debout, penchée, couché. Tu t'es posée sur mon coeur et tu la fait battre "_

Elle posa le papier sur son coeur, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait compris sans qu'elle lui explique, elle n'avait pas pu faire le premier pas, elle avait était lâche. Elle éloigna le papier de son coeur, et lu les trois mots formés par les autres plus petits.

_" Je t'aime "._

Il avait parcouru la moitié du chemin, et l'attendait au milieu, les bras tendus vers elle, prêts à l'accueillir. C'était à elle d'avancer maintenant, d'effacer la distance qui les séparaient.

C'est ainsi qu'elle tourna la poignée de sa porte, en ayant au préalable, ranger la préscieuse miscive, là où était sa place, tout près de son coeur. Tout ces mois n'avaient été que doute et incertitude, désormais Casey était certaine de ce qu'elle faisait et du cour heureux que prendrait enfin sa vie

* * *

(1)Du roman Les liaisions dangereuses de Laclos, qui est l'un de mes objet d'étude en TL et que je lis en vacances, c'est déprimant loool

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, je n'est ni dictionnaire ni becherelle sur moi, je suis en vacances à 1600 kilomètres de chez moi, et c'est un peu loin pour aller les chercher ^^


End file.
